


A Secret Admirer

by Sibunaalloverthat



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Bisexual Joy Mercer, F/F, Lesbian KT Rush, Supportive Patricia Williamson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibunaalloverthat/pseuds/Sibunaalloverthat
Summary: KT discovers a love note in her locker and has to find out who sent it.
Relationships: KT Rush/Joy Mercer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This may have the most rushed and boring ending in the history of fanfic so be warned.

KT opened her locker to grab her books for class, only for a note to flutter it’s way to the floor. Not remembering haven’t left anything in there, she bent down and retrieved it curious about what it could be. She doubted it was anything Sibuna related, as since the almost world ending appearance of Ammut everything had been peaceful on that front. Maybe it was a cartoon, Alfie sometimes surprised people with comic strip versions of their exploits. 

She opened it and to her surprise discovered it was a love note and from an anonymous sender of course, just to leave her paranoid of everyone.

Maybe it was a joke. A prank pulled by Alfie or Jerome to make her think she was more desirable than she actually was. She’d heard tell of when the pair had dared Eddie to ask Patricia to dance and how that situation had escalated, so wouldn’t put a secret admirer prank passed them.

On the other hand, there was also the possibility that it was real, she thought as she made her way to first lesson and took her seat next to Joy.

She looked around at the boys in her class and knew that it could only be from a few suspects. It had to be someone from Anubis house as she hadn’t yet really talked to any of the other students, not with all the Sibuna stuff they had been dealing with. So that left Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian.

She ruled out Eddie immediately for two reasons. Firstly, that boy was madly in love with Patricia and secondly, he was her best friend and the only person at this school that she had shared her secret with. The secret being that she was a lesbian. She hadn’t kept it a secret as she was ashamed. Far from it, she’d been out and proud in America, but she had been slightly scared to move to a different country and start at a new school and didn’t want that to be the only thing people would know her for. She’d planned to tell her housemates but it had gone on so long now that she felt awkward raising the subject. She was sure they’d all be cool with it though, Eddie had been when she’d told him.

Joy turned to KT when their teacher had finished giving instructions to the class and assigned them shared work.

“What’s that you keep sneakily looking at?” Joy enquired, as she’d seen her fold and unfold the piece of paper repeatedly since she’d entered the room.

“It’s a love note that one of the boys sent to me.”

“One of the boys?”

“Yeah, I can’t tell if it’s real or not though, I mean it could just be another Lewis and Clarke prank. Besides, the note says how they think I’m pretty and funny and stuff like that.”

“Well you _are_ pretty, _and_ funny and I have absolutely zero doubt that that letter is a prank. I’d bet my life on it.”

“You really think?”

“I really do.” She seemed adamant.

Who could it be then? Alfie? He’d once told her that she was like the sister he’d never had, so that seemed unlikely.

Jerome? Jerome did seem to be making his way through the house this year, what with two timing Mara and Willow. And that one weird date he had with Patricia, maybe he was just going for a full set.

Or it could be Fabian, they’d grown closer during their stint in Sibuna and they got along great, maybe he had developed genuine romantic feelings for her. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case, as she’d have to turn him down and she really did not want to hurt his feelings.

She’d have to hurt some guys feelings though, whenever she discovered the sender. She just hoped that whichever friendship it came from could still be salvaged after a rejection like that.

The note said only sweet things but it had left KT with only negative feelings, which was clearly not it’s intention. Maybe she should just come out to the whole house and then whoever sent the note won’t need to feel like her denying him was a personal affront.

The bell rang and KT linked her arm with Joy’s as they exited the classroom. She sat with Patricia next lesson so maybe she’d have some clue of who sent the letter.

She said goodbye to Joy and took her seat next to Patricia, who after a very rocky start, she now considered her other best friend along with Eddie.

“Hey, read this.” She passed her the note. “Tell me what you think.”

The other girl browsed the letter, “Kinda sappy for my taste. But it’s cute.”

“Who do you think sent it?”

“I _know_ who sent it.” She answered smugly.

“Who?” KT demanded, wanting to be put out of her misery.

“I’m not saying.”

KT let out a sigh, knowing that there was no use fighting her. “But it’s real right? This isn’t some sort of joke.”

“Oh, it’s real alright.” The girl said with a knowing smirk.

“And you won’t tell me who sent it?”

“Nope. I’m sworn to secrecy.”

KT groaned and looked around the classroom again. This whole ordeal was really disturbing her learning. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything since and now the bell was ringing signalling break time. Maybe she could get to the bottom of it now.

She walked over to Fabian, trying to gage if he had sent the note, she had to be subtle though and not let him know she suspected him.

“Hey Fabian, how you been?” She asked, in an overly high pitched voice.

“Since you saw me at breakfast this morning? Fine. Are you okay though? You seem nervous.”

“Yeah, yeah just checking in, you know.” She said, shuffling her weight from foot to foot. He gave her an odd look, he probably thought she needed the bathroom or something.

Joy came over and pulled her away from Fabian, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not him.”

“How can you be sure?” She believed Fabian to be the most likely candidate.

“I just am is all.” She said shiftily, avoiding eye contact. KT didn’t seem to notice.

...........

Joy had sent the note to KT and now she was starting to regret it, the fact that KT seemed so focused on it being a guy that sent the note had shaken Joy, as she’d had the impression that KT was into girls. Maybe, it had just been wishful thinking on her part. After all, the fact that the possibility that the notes sender could be female had never once crossed her mind, must mean she wasn’t interested in girls, right?

She’d thought that her and KT had been having moments all year, from the very first day of KT’s arrival. And she had been _so_ sure that the feeling was mutual. 

She thought back to the way that she’d been one of the first people to befriend her, how she’d stuck up for her against Patricia, who’d had an unfounded hatred of the girl for a few months and to the many times the Anubis sisterhood would have sleepovers and after the others fell asleep the two of them would lie close to each other and talk until the sun came up.

But Joy now understood that it was just a friendship, KT wasn’t even aware of the fact that Joy was bi, maybe she wouldn’t have let her lie so close if she’d known. She was gonna come clean about sending the note later that night but KT’s reaction had made her think otherwise.

On the way back to the house after school she dawdled behind the rest of the residents with Patricia, who was the only person she had told about her crush on KT and the note she’d written her.

“I don’t know if I should tell her anymore, what if she doesn’t even like girls?”

“What if she does?”

“I don’t know if I can take that risk though. I don’t want to lose her friendship, I don’t want it to get awkward like it was when Fabian knew I liked him, we’ve never been the same as we were since he found out. And I can’t lose her as a friend.”

“What if you gain her as a girlfriend?”

“I think it’s highly unlikely at this point, don’t you?”

..........

KT needed to find out the sender of the note it was driving her crazy, she couldn’t talk to Patricia about it as she knew that Patricia did not crack, she could water torture that girl and she still wouldn’t give up a friend’s secret.

She thought for a brief second about discussing the note with Eddie but quickly kiboshed that idea. She loved him, but man, was that boy dense sometimes.

That meant her next option would be Joy. She seemed a logical choice. She was compassionate enough to understand KT’s feelings and smart enough to figure out who could have sent the note, but first KT would have to open up to Joy about her sexuality and why she had to turn down the note sender.

KT entered her room, hoping that Mara would be absent and thankfully she was. She looked over to see Joy looking miserable on her bed.

“Room for one more?” she asked as she made her way over.

“Sure.” Joy replied, as she cleared her textbooks to make room for her.

“I need your advice about that secret admirer thing from earlier, I have to figure out a nice way to tell the guys that I’m not interested in them.”

“Ok.”

“Because I’m not interested in them... at all... like any of them...as a whole.” She sputtered.

“Wait, what?” Joy asked, beginning to follow the conversation.

“I’m gay.”

“Oh?” Came Joy’s enthusiastic reply, “That’s great.” She said, with a huge smile plastered to her face.

“Yeah?” Her nerves instantly vanished.

“Yeah!” She agreed, “What would you say if I told you that note wasn’t from a guy? That it was from a girl?”

“That would be a huge relief and at least they’d be some chance of me liking them back.” She smiled thinking of the prospect.

“What if I told you... that it was from me?”

“Very funny.” KT said, swatting at her friend’s arm playfully, until she saw the look on her face. Joy wasn’t laughing, she wasn’t even smiling, she was just looking deep into KT’s eyes, begging the other girl to see she meant it, that she truly thought all the things she’d wrote about her. Praying, that she returned her feelings.

“I’d say...good.” KT beamed, lifting the weight of the day off the two of them and opening up new shared possibilities for their future.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never wrote anything like this so apologies if it’s super bad, but there’s literally no other KT/Joy fic on here so we have to start somewhere.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
